The Perfect Sins
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: HIATUS! .PRIDE. Demi Kristus, kutuklah aku. Aku yang tak bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan benang-benang masa lalu. Aku yang tak pernah melupakan wanita yang terlarang untuk kucintai. Dan aku yang mengikat wanita lain yang tak bisa aku cintai.
1. Trailer

_Pernahkah kau mendengar keberadaan tujuh dosa besar yang akan mengantarmu ke dasar neraka?_

**...Lust.**

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The Supernova, in challenge

**.Prologue.**

_The Perfect Sin_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Jemari lentik itu gemetar saat memandang sebuah benda mungil berwarna putih. Siapa bilang putih selalu perlambang kebaikan? Terkadang, benda kecil seperti ini bisa menjadi alasanmu untuk mengakhiri hidup. Gadis muda itu menyingkirkan rambut biru gelap yang menghalangi pandangan matanya, masih menatap tak percaya pada benda di genggamannya.

"Ti..", kepala gadis itu menggeleng keras, "Tidak mungkin..", desisnya.

Gadis muda itu menutup mulutnya, mengakibatkan benda itu meluncur bebas dan tergeletak di lantai. Ia berusaha untuk tidak berteriak atau merintih, namun dibiarkannya air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Matanya masih membelalak dalam keterkejutan, terlalu tidak siap menghadapi kenyataan sepahit itu. Disandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dan terus menangis sendirian di sana.

Menyesali keberadaan _test pack _bergaris dua di lantai kamar mandi pribadinya.

.

.

Hiashi dan Hizashi mengangkat tinggi gelas sampanye mereka, "Untuk keluarga Uchiha."

"Untuk keluarga Hyuuga.", sambut Fugaku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Bersulang!"

.

.

"Kau belum mendapatkan pekerjaan juga, Naruto?", tanya Sakura setengah tak percaya. Pria muda itu mengangguk lemah.

"Ini yang keempat..", bisik Naruto, "Aku bosan melamar sana-sini, Sakura.."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu merangkul pundak sahabatnya, "Sabarlah.. Kita semua tahu kalau Tuhan tak pernah tidur."

.

.

"Sampai kapan calon pewaris Hyuuga dan Uchiha ini akan menjomblo?", canda Kiba sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya, "Kalian berdua, tampan tapi payah."

Sasuke dan Neji berpandangan lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah punya tunangan.", ucap Neji hambar.

Sasuke tertawa pahit, "Aku tak akan menikah. Seumur hidupku."

.

.

Hizashi memandang kakak kembarnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah, "Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.."

"Secepatnya, salah satu dari mereka harus keluar dari rumah ini.", ujar Hiashi sambil berpikir keras, "Tak ada jalan lain."

"Tapi.. Pewaris perusahaan kita—"

"Jangan khawatir.", potong Hiashi, "Jangan khawatir."

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan, berhenti menjodohkan aku dengan pelacur murahan itu!", teriak Sasuke marah, "Aku tidak sudi menikah dengan dia!"

Itachi menghela nafas berat, "Jangan terlalu menjelek-jelekkan Karin, baka ototou..", ucapnya dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Argh!", Sasuke membanting tas kerjanya dan melangkah gusar ke arah kamarnya. Meninggalkan Itachi yang frustasi karena adik semata wayangnya menolak untuk dijodohkan untuk entah keberapa kalinya.

"_Stupid bother._"

.

.

"Tapi kenapa harus Naruto?", teriak Neji putus asa. Dilihatnya, adik sepupunya masih menangis di pelukan ibunya. Menghadapi kembar Hyuuga senior yang sedang murka memang lebih sulit dibanding perkiraan.

"Kau tak berhak membantah, Neji.", ujar Hizashi, "Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu.", desisnya dingin. Diiringi dengan anggukan angkuh Hiashi.

Neji berlutut di depan ayahnya, "Tapi.. Kumohon, Ayah! Jangan berikan Hinata pada pria seperti dia! Aku akan melakukan apapun.. APAPUN!"

Hiashi menggeleng, "Tak akan pernah cukup untuk menebus dosamu pada klan Hyuuga, kau tahu itu."

.

.

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, Hinata.", ucap Naruto dengan senyuman terkembang. Tangan Hinata tersentak. Ditatapnya wajah ramah itu dengan mata yang siap menjatuhkan air hangat.

"Walau aku..", Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Sayang padamu."

Hinata membiarkan air matanya jatuh, "Tapi kau juga tidak mencintaku, kan?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Karena persamaan itulah, kita menikah."

.

.

Sasuke menatap pemandangan itu tak percaya, "Karyawan baru katamu?"

"Iya..", ujar Sakura sambil membereskan dokumen di mejanya, "Dia satu jurusan denganku waktu kuliah. Baru hari ini dia diterima bekerja di sini."

"Mustahil..", desis Sasuke sambil menatap wajah dengan tiga goresan di pipi itu. Rambut pirang itu. Mata biru langit itu. Kulit kecoklatan itu. Seluruh elemen yang membentuk seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura beranjak dari mejanya, "Apa kau sedang teringat akan dosa di masa lalu..", bisik Sakura, "Uchiha Sasuke?"

.

.

Hinata tersentak saat pintu kamar mandinya dibuka dari luar, "Hinata?"

"Neji nii-san!", teriak Hinata ketakutan. Neji tekejut menemukan Hinata terduduk di sudut kamar mandi dan segera mendekati tubuh itu.

"Kenapa menangis, Hinata?", tanya Neji dengan suara lembut. Dengan cepat dieluknya tubuh mungil Hinata, membiarkan adik sepupunya itu menangis di bahunya. Neji mengerenyitkan dahi, dan menemukan sebuah benda di sudut lain kamar mandi itu. Matanya membulat saat menyadari satu hal yang mengerikan.

"Hinata..", bisik Neji, "Kau hamil?"

.

.

Sakura menatap dakam-dalam mata Naruto, "Kau serius?"  
"Aku tak mengerti..", pria berambut pirang itu menggeleng keras, "Kenapa Uchiha-san menatapku seolah-olah aku ini monster. Dan kenapa kau terus menerus mengulang pertanyaan itu, Sakura?"  
Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Mendengar nama Sasuke Uchiha, kau benar-benar tidak merasakan apa-apa?"  
"Tidak.", jawab Naruto dengan raut polos, "Bertemu saja baru kemarin-kemarin, kenapa aku harus merasakan sesuatu?"  
Sakura menahan nafas.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata, pakah kau bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, susah maupun senang?", tanya sang pastor.

Hinata menatap mata biru calon suaminya dan tersenyum pahit. Perlahan dianggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, aku bersedia."

"Sekarang, kau boleh mencium pengantimu."

.

.

"Terkadang aku berharap..", desis Neji, "Hinata bukanlah seorang Hyuuga."

Sasuke tertawa sinis, "Seorang Hyuuga sepertimu tak pantas bicara picisan seperti itu. Seperti bukan kau saja."

Neji memejamkan matanya, "Aku.. Sejujurnya, sama sekali tidak bisa merestui pernikahan Hinata dengan pegawai rendahan seperti dia."

"Aku juga.", bisik Sasuke, "Aku juga tak merestui pernikahan itu."

.

.

.

"Ibu, apakah aku adalah sumber ketidakbahagiaan Ibu?"

.

_Coming Soon_

_**The Perfect Sin**_

_The Seven Deadly Sins_

.

.

.

Saya kembali untuk menjawab tantangan tujuh dosa besar. Saya tidak tahu akankah cerita ini selesai, tapi saya mencoba membuat satu 'sinetron' baru di sini. Tentu saja setting-nya AU, soalnya saya kesulitan membuatnya kalo di real world. Ada yang sudah bisa menebak jalan cerita atau pun pairing ke depannya? Ya, saya berbaik hati membuat staight biar semua bisa membaca. Tapi dilihat dari judulnya, siap-siap saja dengan penyimpangan-penyimpangan ke depannya –evil smirk-

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung.

.the supernova.


	2. Envy

**Desclaimer : **Siapa ya..? –ditimpuk kacang kedelai-

**Pairing : **NaruHina. Sementara waktu.

**Genre : **Angst/Drama/Romance

**Rate : **Akan menjadi M.

**Warning : **saya pake OC, dua orang. Salah satunya adalah poin penting cerita, jadi si OC ini tidak bisa dihilangkan keberadaannya. Fict ini berlatar AU dengan alur ala film korea. Bagi yang tidak bisa menerima, dipersilahkan mundur. Oh ya, soal kejutan... Pasti ada, kok :)

- - - - -

_Welcome, __**Hyuuga Neji**_

_**sign out**_

**-**

_**Kepada**__ : Hinata velvet_blue__

_**Cc**__ : - _

_**Bcc**__ : -_

_**Topik**__ : Re : Nagisa's Picture_

_**Badan Pesan**__ : _

_Hinata, maaf kalau aku terlalu lama membalas e-mail terakhirmu. Pekerjaan dan studiku di sini makin lama makin __merepotkan. Sepertinya ayah dan paman benar-benar ingin membuatku menjadi gila. Untunglah, setelah rapat pemegang saham yang berlangsung di Brussel kemarin aku tidak ikut-ikutan mereka ke klub. Baru tadi sore aku tiba di Boston dan langsung membalas e-mail ini._

_Tak terasa ya, sudah tiga belas tahun aku meninggalkan Jepang. Walau aku sering menanyakan ini, aku tak bosan menanyakannya lagi. Apa kabarmu baik-baik saja? Apa Naruto menjagamu dengan baik? Aku selalu berharap dan berdoa agar kau bahagia. Sebagaimana aku menikmati hari-hariku di sini. Musim panas sudah berganti, Hinata. Memasuki musim gugur, aku selalu teringat kamu dan dango. Entahlah, rasanya rindu sekali dengan hanami dan semacamnya._

_Hinata._

_Entah sudah berapa banyak foto Nagisa yang kau kirimkan padaku. Aku seakan melihat perkembangannya dari hari ke hari. Dia begitu cantik, Hinata. Dia sangat mirip denganmu saat kau seumuran dengannya. Aku bersyukur wajahnya tidak mirip Naruto. Aku harap aku bisa segera kembali ke Jepang dan menemuimu lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hinata. Begitu juga dengan rasa rinduku terhadap Nagisa. Aneh, aku merindukan orang yang bahkan belum pernah kutemui._

_Mungkin, kita memang tak bisa mengingkari pertalian darah._

_Oh, ya. Aku mengirimkan beberapa foto pesananmu, sunset dari beberapa negara. Ternyata kau masih menyukai matahari tenggelam. Lusa aku akan berangkat ke Athena, tentu saja akan kukirimkan beberapa foto lagi dari sana._

_Sekali lagi, maaf kalau aku akan terlambat membalas e-mailmu._

_Tu me manque__._

_**-**_

_**Lampirkan pesan**__ : , , _

_**-**_

_**Send**_

_- - - - -_

**The Perfect Sins**

the seven deadly sins : **Envy**

.the supernova.

- - - - -

"Sumeragi Shana."

Gadis bermata hijau itu maju dan menerima hasil ulangannya. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi tegang langsung berubah lega, "Ah, delapan lima.. Syukurlah."

"Monou Ryu."

Kali ini anak cowok dengan rambut hitam. Setelah menerima kertasnya, dia mengumpat kecil, "Geez.. Lima tiga? Sudah kuduga Tora tidak bagus untuk dijadikan tempat mencontek.", omelnya.

Wanita cantik yang sedang membagikan kertas ujian itu berhenti sebentar dan meneliti kertas yang dipegangnya. Senyumannya mengembang, memandang puas pada angka yang tertera di sana, "Uzumaki Nagisa."

Kepala gadis itu agak tersentak. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju meja guru. Anak perempuan berambut coklat sepinggang dengan bola mata perak itu mencoba mengacuhkan tatapan sinis semua murid yang tertuju padanya. Dengan sopan, dia menerima hasil ujiannya itu, "Terima kasih, Kurenai-sensei.", katanya.

"Seperti biasa, nilai sempurna, Uzumaki.", kata Kurenai sambil tersenyum bangga, "Pertahankan prestasimu ini, ya."

Nagisa hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, lalu buru-buru berbalik dan sedikit berlari menuju bangkunya. Cepat-cepat dimasukkannya kertas ulangan itu ke dalam ranselnya dan kembali berkutat dengan catatan fisikanya. Ia membenci saat-saat pembagian nilai ulangan seperti hari ini. Bukan karena takut menerima hasilnya—semua orang tahu kalau dia jenius—tapi karena tatapan sinis itu. Cemoohan penuh keirian itu. Dan tentu saja—hinaan itu lagi.

"Beuh.. Murid kesayangan emang beda, ya.."

"Yah, dia kan temenannya ama buku doang. Wajar kayak gitu.."

"Hyuuga sih..", cemooh satu anak wanita yang terkenal dengan lidah tajamnya, "Walau hasil kawin lari, bagus juga ya jadinya."

Nagisa menunduk lebih dalam saat samar-samar ia mendengar cekikikan beberapa anak perempuan tak jauh dari bangkunya. Saat ia merasakan air matanya siap jatuh, bahunya sudah dirangkul oleh seseorang.

"Jangan didengar.", bisik gadis yang merangkulnya, "Mereka semua iri padamu. Nilai mereka pas-pasan sih."

Nagisa menoleh, "Haruka..", ditatapnya anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu dan tersenyum, "Makasih.."

Haruka mengangguk, "Sudah, lebih baik kau tunjukkan semangat masa mudamu!", katanya sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara. Nagisa tetawa kecil melihat kelakuan sahabat satu-satunya itu. Haruka, anak tunggal dari sahabat ayahnya yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Nagisa sering bertemu dengan dokter wanita itu dan sangat kagum karena kecantikan pun talentanya. Yang Nagisa tidak mengerti, bagaimana ayah Haruka berhasil meyakinkan wanita sehebat itu untuk menjadi istrinya.

Dilihat dari kelakuan Haruka, sudah jelas dia putrinya Rock Lee.

"Yak, sudah bel..", kata Kurenai sambil beranjak dari mejanya, "Sampai bertemu besok pagi. Selamat siang, anak-anak."

"Selamat siang, sensei.."

Seluruh murid berlomba-lomba membereskan buku pelajaran mereka dan keluar dari kelas. Seakan-akan yang lebih dahulu mencapai pintu keluar akan mendapatkan _doorprize_ berupa payung cantik. Nagisa dan Haruka menunggu sampai kelas kosong, barulah mereka beranjak dari sana. Seperti biasa, Haruka berjalan di samping Nagisa dan mengedarkan tatapan mengancam pada murid perempuan yang sepertinya akan berbuat buruk pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka sinis padamu, Nagisa.", ujar Haruka. Rambut merah muda sebahunya berkibar saat dia menggelengkan kepala. Bola mata hitamnya berkilat karena kesal, "Hanya karena kau selalu mendapat nilai bagus, mereka bersikap seperti itu? Geez, kekanak-kanakan sekali, sih!"

Nagisa hanya tersenyum.

"Kau jangan diam saja! Sekali-kali lawan mereka dong!", Haruka menatap malas pada Nagisa yang kini menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Arghhh! Soal bertengkar, kau ini sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan!"

"Maaf.."

"Kalau begini terus—ah!", Haruka menyadari keberadaan Swift merah muda tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Langsung diayunkan langkahnya mendekati mobil itu, "Mama! Kok menjemput nggak kasih tahu dulu?"

Wanita yang berada di belakang setir itu mendengus pelan, "Mama sudah SMS ke HP-mu, Haruka. Kamu nggak ngecek?"

"Oh..", Haruka tersenyum lebar, "Nggak."

"Nyengir..", wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "Halo, Nagisa."

Nagisa menganguk, "Siang, bibi Sakura."

"Masuk, Haruka. Siang ini kamu ikut ke kantor Mama ya, soalnya sore ini Papa kamu ngajak makan malem di luar.", terang Sakura, "Kamu mau pulang atau ikut kami ke kantor, Nagisa?", Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Saya.. Pulang saja, Bibi.", jawab Nagisa.

"Bareng aja, yuk.", ujar Haruka langsung, "Nggak apa-apa kan, Ma? Toh rumah Om Naruto sejalur ini.."

Sakura mengangguk, "Ayo masuk, Nagisa. Biar Bibi antar kamu pulang."

"Ah, tak usah.. Nanti merepotkan..", jawab Nagisa tak enak.

"Ngerepoin apa—masuk!", Haruka memaksa Nagisa duduk di jok belakang. Gadis bermata perak itu tak bisa melawan, tiba-tiba saja Haruka sudah berada di jok depan mesin mobil pun hidup. Terkadang, Nagisa benci dengan sifatnya yang pemalu dan tidak bisa melawan itu. Ia merasa sudah sangat banyak berhutang pada Haruka, karena itulah terkadang rasa tidak enak itu muncul.

"Iya, jadi kamu harus berani ngelawan, Nagi!", sambung Haruka.

"Sudah kubilang, aku nggak bisa..", jawab Nagisa dengan suara pelan.

Sakura mengerenyitkan dahi, "Melawan apa?"

"Itu, Ma! Anak cewek tengil yang suka ngata-ngatain Nagisa. Mereka tuh, ngiri banget ampe ngejelek-jelekin segitunya.", Haruka emosi sendiri, "Terutama gembongnya—si pirang judes Akimichi itu!"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, "Anaknya Ino sih—Mama nggak heran."

"Dan si Nagisa ini diem aja gitu Maaa...", desis Haruka gemas, "Lama-lama Haruka kesel juga nih.", ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Maaf, Haruka..", jawab Nagisa, "Aku selalu merepotkanmu, ya?"

Mendengarnya, Sakura tertawa lepas, "Nagisa, Nagisa.. Benar-benar mirip ibumu. Kenapa tak ada satupun sifat Naruto yang menurun padamu, sih?"

"Ada, Ma. Nagisa kalau melihat ramen, pasti langsung mampir.", ujar Haruka.

Mobil merah muda itu dipenuhi canda tawa dalam lajunya. Nagisa selalu berpikir kalau Sakura dan Haruka benar-benar pasangan ibu dan anak yang kompak. Mereka sama-sama terkenal karena cantik, pintar dan berani. Nagisa teringat cerita ayahnya—bagaimana Sakura yang masih SD berkelahi dengan gadis SMP yang mengatai warna rambutnya. Toh sebenarnya, rambut keluarga Haruno memang terlahir alami dengan warna yang tidak alami.

Nagisa memandang kagum pada warna rambut mereka, dan memperhatikan warna rambutnya sendiri. Raut wajahnya berubah masam, karena rambut itulah dia selalu dijadikan bahan ejekan. Spekulasi orang yang beredar sporadis membuat Nagisa jengah. Apakah salah kalau dia memiliki warna rambut coklat gelap? Apa mereka tidak pernah mendengar persilangan genetika? Nagisa menghela nafas, 'Terkadang aku ingin memiliki rambut biru gelap seperti Ibu..'

"Sudah sampai.", ujar Sakura sambil menolehkan kepala ke jok belakang, "Ada sesuatu yang mau kau sampaikan pada ayahmu?"

Nagisa menggeleng, "Salam saja, Bibi."

Sakura tersenyum, "Salam juga untuk Hinata, ya. Maaf aku tidak mampir, jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi. Terima kasih sudah mengantar. Terima kasih, Haruka.", jawab Nagisa sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Sampai besok, Nagisa!", Haruka melambaikan tangannya dan meletakkan tasnya di jok belakang saat Sakura melajukan mobilnya kembali.

"Memangnya teman-teman kamu ngatain Nagisa apa lagi?", tanya Sakura sambil memasukkan gigi empat.

Haruka kembali cemberut, "Biasa, Ma.. Sinis karena nilai Nagisa bagus. Padahal, punya temen jenius gitu mestinya dijadiin tempat nyontek!"

"Heh.", Sakura mendelik sadis.

"Bercanda..", ujar Haruka, "Terus, kenapa sih mereka nyangkut-nyangkutin soal Nagisa masuk sana karena beasiswa! Walau Nagisa nggak setajir mereka, nggak usah sok status gitu dong.."

Sakura mengangguk, "Yayasan Hyuuga memang suka umbar beasiswa untuk murid jenius.. Terus?"

"Yang paling nggak bisa Haruka terima..", Haruka menarik nafas panjang, "Kenapa bawa-bawa soal kawin larinya Tante Hinata ama Om Naruto, sih! Mereka nggak tau apa, kalo Om Naru itu baik banget! Emangnya salah, kalo seorang Hyuuga-maha-besar nikah sama Om Naru? Yang penting kan mereka saling cinta! Cewek tengil, mereka bener-bener nggak punya gejolak masa muda!"

Sakura terdiam mendengar orasi penuh semangat dari putri tunggalnya itu. Jauh dalam lubuk hati, Sakura merasa ada rasa sakit yang ganjil bila teringat akan pernikahan yang terjadi tiga belas tahun lalu itu.

'Betapa manusia tak pernah bisa lepas dari dosa di masa lalu..'

-

"Nagisa?"

Wajah elok itu tertoleh, menemukan wanita anggun dalam balutan celemek berwarna biru muda, "Iya, Bu?"

"Sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah?", tanya wanita itu lembut.

Segera Nagisa menutup buku pelajarannya, "Sudah selesai kok, Bu. Mau aku bantu menyiapkan makan malam?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Dengan senang hati."

Nagisa membalas tersenyum dan beranjak dari meja belajarnya. Ia menyusul langkah ibunya ke dapur dan mengenakan celemek berwarna coklat muda. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka berdua untuk menyediakan makan malam bersama selagi menunggu kepala keluarga pulang. Nagisa beranjak ke wastafel dan mencuci sayuran yang sudah diletakkan dalam baskom sementara ibunya sibuk dengan isi kulkas, "Bagaimana hasil ujian matematikamu?"

"Seperti biasa, Bu.", jawab Nagisa bangga, "Nilai sempurna."

"Begitukah? Wah, Ibu senang mendengarnya.", Hyuuga itu tersenyum lebar. Senyuman seorang ibu yang selalu Nagisa hadapi. Senyuman seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang kini telah berganti nama menjadi Hinata Uzumaki, "Ayah pasti senang."

Nagisa mengangguk, "Ayah bilang, Ibu juga dulu nilainya bagus-bagus."

"Tidak sebagus ayahmu, sih.", jawab Hinata tanpa beban sambil berusaha mengeluarkan daging dari _freezer_, "Orang jenius seperti dia."

Gadis itu mengerenyitkan dahi, "Oh, Ayah dulu nilainya bagus-bagus ya? Kok Bibi Sakura tidak pernah cerita soal itu, sih?"

GLOTAK!

Hinata menjatuhkan daging beku yang tadi berada dalam genggamannya.

"Eh, kenapa, Bu?", tanya Nagisa kaget.

Hinata menggeleng cepat dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, "Ti.. Tidak apa-apa.. Ibu hanya terkejut, dagingnya dingin sekali."

"Oh..", Nagisa menghela nafas lega.

Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berubah sedikit pucat, 'Tuhan, kenapa aku selalu...'

"Ibu?", panggil Nagisa, "Kok Ibu agak gemetar? Ibu sakit?"

"Tidak, kok..", Hinata berusaha menenangkan diri dan pikirannya, "Ibu baik-baik saja.", jawab Hinata dengan senyuman lembutnya. Ia langsung menyibukkan diri dengan bahan makanan dan kompor. Nagisa menatap ibunya dengan tatapan sedih.

Ia tahu tentang ibunya.

Ia tahu tentang ayahnya.

Ia tahu bahwa ibu dan ayahnya menikah dengan kericuhan besar dari cerita-cerita yang beredar. Ia juga mengerti kenapa pada akhirnya mereka sekeluarga pindah dari Tokyo karena ibunya tak tahan dengan cemoohan. Ia sadar kalau keadaan keluarganya sederhana, karena itu ia tidak pernah meminta lebih dari apa yang ia punya. Walau ia tahu betul, sebagai seoang Hyuuga, seharusnya kehidupan seperti ini bukanlah keadaan ideal untuk ibunya yang selalu bergelimang kemewahan.

Itulah Hyuuga. Masa lalu dari kehidupan seorang Hinata.

Nagisa melemparkan pandangannya pada sebuah foto lama yang menggantung manis di sudut meja makan. Di sana, ayahnya tersenyum lebar dengan tuxedo hitam, menggandeng lengan ibunya yang hari itu mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna putih. Nagisa tersenyum pahit. Ia tahu kalau putih itu sudah ternoda. Perut ibunya sedikit membesar di foto itu, pertanda Hinata sedang mengandung Nagisa di hari bahagia tersebut. Suatu hal yang membuatnya dijadikan cemoohan.

Harus menyalahkan siapa?

Ayahnya yang terlebih dahulu menghamili ibunya sebelum hari pernikahan? Ibunya yang tidak melawan saat diperlakukan seperti itu? Lingkungan sekitar yang membentuk perilaku binal? Atau dunia, yang bergeming namun mencemooh dengan bisikan kejinya? Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya, 'atau haruskah aku yang disalahkan karena lahir tanpa ada yang mengharapkan?'. Teringat akan kata-kata pedas yang dilontarkan murid perempuan di kelasnya, Nagisa merasa matanya panas.

"Tolong siapkan piring dan sump—Nagi?", Hinata langsung menghampiri putrinya yang siap menangis itu, "Lho, ada apa? Kok tiba-tiba menangis?"

Nagisa hanya diam saat Hinata memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Bukan kali ini saja dia menangis karena perlakuan teman-temannya. Nagisa sering menangis karena berbagai hal. Karena diskriminasi padanya, karena sindiran pekerja kantor pada ayahnya, delikan sinis tetangga pada ibunya, dan juga—warna rambutnya. 'Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku yang dilahrikan dengan keadaan seperti ini?'

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa bahagia seperti anak-anak lainnya?'

"Ibu..", bisik Nagisa di antara isaknya, "Apakah aku ini sumber ketidakbahagiaan Ibu?"

Hinata mengerenyitkan dahi bingung, "Nagisa, apa yang kamu bicarakan, Nak?", pelukan Hinata makin erat.

Nagisa tidak berkata apapun dan terus menangis. Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa, mencoba mencerna maksud tersembunyi dari kalimat yang dilontarkan anaknya.

"Sudahlah, Nagisa..", bisik Hinata sambil mengusap rambut putrinya, "Apapun yang mereka katakan tentang Ibu, Nagisa yang melihat kalau Ibu bahagia."

Nagisa mengangguk.

"Kenapa Ibu harus tidak bahagia?", tanya Hinata lembut, "Ibu memiliki anak yang sangat membanggakan sepertimu. Ibu juga memiliki suami yang baik seperti ayahmu. Kehidupan kita juga berkecukupan, alasan apa yang membuat ibu sedih?"

Nagisa tahu ibunya sedang berbohong.

Mata keperakan itu selalu memantulkan kejujuran, dan bibir itu selalu mengungkap dusta. Nagisa lebih mempercayai perak itu, namun memilih tidak membahas basa-basi ibunya, "Maafkan kata-kataku, Bu.."

"Ya sudah, jangan menangis lagi, ya..", ucap Hinata setelah mencium hangat dahi putrinya, "Masih ada yang mengganjal?"

Nagisa sedikit berpikir, "Bu.."

"Ya?"

"Aku..", Nagisa menelan ludah, "Apa aku boleh mengecat rambut?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar permintaan putrinya yang sangat mengejutkan itu. Sejak kapan Nagisa peduli akan penampilannya?

"Kenapa?"

Wajah Nagisa sedikit muram, "Aku.. Suka warna rambut seperti Ibu.."

"Apa?"

"Ya.. Soalnya..", Nagisa menunduk, "Semua orang.. Sepertinya.. Memandang aneh pada rambutku.. Aku benci rambutku.."

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Hatinya sakit mendengar kata-kata tak berdosa yang meluncur dari bibir putrinya. Hinata menarik nafas, "Sekolahmu 'kan melarang untuk mewarnai rambut, betul tidak?"

"Aku tahu, tapi..", Nagisa menatap mata ibunya, "Tapi.."

"Coklat gelap lebih cantik, Nagisa.", kata Hinata sambil mengusap rambut Nagisa, "Percaya pada Ibu."

"Benarkah, Bu?", tanya Nagisa.

Kembali Hinata menenggelamkan Nagisa ke dalam pelukannya, "Ya, coklat gelap lebih indah..", desisnya dengan suara mengapung tak tentu arah.

'Coklat gelap..'

Hinata menghela nafas.

'Aku juga merindukanmu..'

-

_Welcome, __**Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**sign out**_

-

_**Kepada**__ : Neji nii-san neji__

_**Cc**__ : - _

_**Bcc**__ : -_

_**Topik**__ : Re : Re : Nagisa's Picture_

_**Badan Pesan**__ :_

_Neji nii-san, terima kasih fotonya. Aku paling menyukai matahari tenggelam yang nii-san ambil di Cannes. Nii-san tahu saja, kalau aku paling suka sunset di horizon pantai. Sekarang saja, foto itu kujadikan wallpaper di komputerku. Kalau Nagisa, dia lebih menyukai foto sunset dengan menara eiffel-nya. Kami sempat berdebat yang mana yang akan dijadikan wallpaper, konyol sekali._

_Bagaimana rumah tangga Nii-san? Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu istri Nii-san, di foto dia terlihat baik dan ramah. Namanya Ten-Ten, kan? Aku masih menyesal tidak bisa menghadiri pertunangan kalian. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan kalian—siapa suruh Nii-san menikah di Paris. :) Bicara soal pernikahan, aku baik-baik saja. Naruto, seperti biasa, dia sangat bisa diandalkan sebagai ayah dan kepala keluarga. Dia selalu menomorsatukan kebutuhan Nagisa. Dia juga menjagaku sebagaimana seharusnya seorang suami._

_Aku bahagia, kok, Nii-san._

_Walau hari ini Nagisa mempertanyakan apakah dirinya membuat aku tidak bahagia. Terkadang aku takut, Nii-san. Aku takut, aku tak sanggup lagi menutupi semuanya. Untunglah, Naruto selalu berhasil menenangkan Nagisa. Mungkin saja aku terlalu takut akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi, padahal belum tentu juga terjadi. Ah, kapan sifatku yang ini hilang? T.T_

_Aku juga kangen dengan hanami bersama. Mungkin kalau Nii-san kembali ke Jepang, kita bisa pergi bertiga saja. Sesama Hyuuga, misalnya ^^ Nii-san kangen Nagisa, menurutku sih tidak aneh. :) Bagaimana pun rusaknya hubunganku dengan ayah dan paman, kita tetap sepupu kan? Kalau Nii-san nanti punya anak juga pasti aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya._

_Menyenangkan sekali, Nii-san akan ke Athena T.T Aku iriiii... ;p_

_Pokoknya, aku menunggu foto dari Nii-san :D_

_Tu men manque aussi__ :)_

_**Hinata.**_

_**-**_

_**Send **_

_**-**_

Hinata mengirimkan pesan tersebut dengan hari sedikit terobati. Kegiatan kecil seperti inilah yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahagia di antara berbagai tekanan yang dialaminya. Hanya kakak sepupunyalah yang masih menghubunginya dan menyayanginya walau pernikahan yang tak diharapkan itu terjadi. Hinata tersenyum pahit. Wajar saja, karena seperti kata Neji, tidak ada yang bisa menentang pertalian darah. Andai saja ayah dan pamannya mau mengakui Nagisa.

"Mengirim pesan pada kakakmu lagi, Hinata-chan?", sapa Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya, "Dia mengirimkan foto lagi, tidak?"

Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan, "Lihat _wallpaper_ ini, Naruto-kun."

"Wah, indah sekali ya.. Itu di mana?", tanya Naruto antusias.

"Cannes, Prancis.", jawab Hinata, "Katanya pantai di sana bagus, Naruto-kun. Kapan ya kita bisa mengajak Nagisa ke sana?", ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menggeleng, "Ah, di sana kan tidak ada ramen. Pasti membosankan."

Mendengarnya, Hinata tertawa lepas. Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama Naruto, tentu saja ia mengerti sebesar apa obsesi suaminya itu terhadap ramen.

"Sudah, matikan komputermu itu dan pergi tidur.", kata Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Hinata, "Besok aku harus berangkat pagi."

"Baiklah.."

Mereka beranjak menuju ranjang besar mereka. Naruto sudah berada dalam piyama oranyenya dan langsung berbaring dan menutup badannya dengan selimut. Hinata menyusul Naruto dengan berbaring di sampingnya. Wanita itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto, "Naruto-kun.."

"Hmm?"

Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto yang kini ikut memutar tubuhnya, "Tadi kau sempat mengecek Nagisa, kan? Apa dia sudah tidur?"

"Belum, tapi lampu kamarnya sudah kumatikan.", jawab Naruto, "Terjadi sesuatu padanya lagi? Kulihat matanya sembab.."

"Dia..", Hinata menghela nafas, "Bertanya, apakah aku tidak bahagia."

Naruto terdiam. Seyumannya memudar.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti wanita yang tidak bahagia, Naruto-kun?"

Pria itu mengusap rambut biru Hinata, "Hanya hatimu yang bisa menjawab, Hinata-chan.", jawab Naruto dengan suara menenangkan.

"Kalau kau... Apa kau bahagia, Naruto?", bisik Hinata, "Apa aku hanya menjadi penghalangmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto tertawa kecil. Sempat ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengusap pipi Hinata, "Aku sayang padamu Hinata-chan, dan itu tak akan pernah berubah."

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun..", Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto, "Aku bukan istri yang bisa membanggakan dirimu.. Tak bisa membahagiakan kamu.."

Naruto mengeleng, "Kau ibu yang hebat, Hinata."

"Tapi aku bukan istri yang baik.."

"Aku sudah tahu dari awal..", kata Naruto, "Kalau kau—sudahlah. Tidur, Hinata-chan.", Naruto beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mematikan lampu kamar mereka. Dihidupkannya sebuah lampu lima watt berwarna kuning dan kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Oyasumi, Hinata-chan.."

"Oyasumi, Naruto-kun.."

Hinata mencoba memejamkan matanya seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk pria ramen itu untuk terlelap dan akan susah untuk dibangunkan lagi. Dalam keheningan dan kegelapan, di sanalah Hinata menangis diam-diam. Meneteskan air mata karena ketidakberdayaannya dalam menghadapi segala akibat yang tak pernah diduganya. Kembali ditatapnya wajah yang sedang tertidur itu. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap lembut pipi bergores tiga itu.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun..", bisik Hinata, "Andai kita bisa benar-benar bahagia.."

-

"Mencari siapa, Dik?", sapa resepsionis wanita dengan wajah ramah itu. Nagisa melirik _bedge_ namanya—Konan.

"Um.. Aku mencar ayahku.", jawab Nagisa, "Uzumaki Naruto dari divisi hubungan masyarakat."

Konan mengangguk, "Tapi kamu baru bisa menemuinya saat jam makan siang. Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi."

"Oh, begitu..", kata Nagisa, "Saya hanya mau mengantar bekal, sih."

"Tunggu saja di ruang tunggu.", kata Konan sambil menunjuk deretan sofa yang terlihat sangat nyaman, "Santai saja, Dik."

Nagisa mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Perlahan, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa dan duduk diam di sana. Hari itu ayahnya mendadak bilang akan lembur, karena itu ibunya meminta Nagisa mengantarkan bekal. Bukan pekerjaan yang menyusahkan sebenarnya, namun Nagisa sering kali tidak tahan dengan tatapan pria-pria dewasa di sana. Saat mengatakan nama ayahnya, Nagisa merasa pandangan sinis dan menusuk itu kembali menghujaminya. Seluruh bibir kembali melontarkan sindiran akan kehadirannya.

Ya, Nagisa membenci hal itu.

Kalau boleh jujur, Nagisa sangat-sangat membenci hal itu.

"Tante Konan!", kepala Nagisa tertoleh pada suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Benar saja, Haruka sudah berada di depan meja resepsionis dengan dandanan kasualnya, "Tante, mau ketemu Mama, dong!"

Resepsionis itu dengan patuh mengangguk, "Langsung saja ke ruangannya."

Nagisa mengerenyitkan dahi, apa-apaan ini?

Dengan wajah ceria, Haruka mengangguk dan sempat mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia sedikit terkejut menemukan Nagisa di sana.

"Nagi-chan!", teriak Haruka bersemangat sambil melangkah mendekati Nagisa, "Kamu ngapain di sini?"

"Oh, aku.. Mau mengantar bekal buat Ayah..", jawab Nagisa.

Haruka terlihat bingung, "Terus kamu ngapain masih di sini? Langsung aja ke ruangan Om Naru! Aku juga mau nyari Mama, nih."

"Tapi..", Nagisa melihat resepsionis tadi sedikit salah tingkah, "Katanya.. Ayah baru bisa ditemui saat jam makan siang.."

Mendengarnya, Haruka langsung kehilagan ekspresi cerianya. Dengan tatapan kesal, ia melihat Konan—yang kini sedang pura-pura sibuk dengan teleponnya. Haruka mendengus, "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Haruka menyeret Nagisa ke dalam ruangan kantor. Sepanjang perjalanan, Haruka banyak disapa oleh rekan-rekan kerja ibunya. Baik yang sopan maupun yang iseng menitip salam pada Sakura. Nagisa tahu betul, Sakura yang berprofesi dokter perusahaan, wanita cantik pula, pastilah sangat populer di kantor yang pekerjanya mayoritas pria ini. Beberapa kali mereka berhenti karena Haruka yang suka bicara itu berhenti untuk meladeni rekan kerja ibunya mengobrol.

'Apa ini..', Nagisa membuang muka. Pria-pria dewasa itu seakan-akan tidak menganggapnya ada di sana, 'Dan kenapa Haruka tampaknya menikmati perhatian itu?', Nagisa mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Haruka, aku duluan ke ruangan Ayah, ya?", pamit Nagisa. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Haruka, Nagisa berbalik dan setengah berlari menuju ruangan humas yang sudah dihapalnya. Meninggalkan Haruka yang sedikit berteriak namun tidak mengejarnya juga. Nagisa berbelok dan mencari lift lalu diam di depan salah satunya. Menunggu lift yang baru turun dari lantai dua belas. Sementara ruangan ayahnya di lantai tiga belas.

Nagisa berdiri diam dan menunduk.

'Apa barusan aku merasa.. Iri? Cemburu pada Haruka?', batin Nagisa, 'Pada Haruka yang memiliki semuanya? Haruka yang cantik, populer, pintar dan supel itu?', Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Bodoh, berpikir apa kau, Nagi? Dia itu 'kan sahabatmu.. Sahabatmu.."

Nagisa menatap penunjuk lantai lift, yang kini bertengger di lantai tujuh. Dalam hati, ia ingin juga memiliki keluarga seperti Haruka. Ayahnya seorang kepala developer _Youthful Spirit Group_, dan ibunya dokter perusahaan di sini. Di perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak di bidang properti dan desain. Sebuah korporasi hasil kolaborasi keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang sudah berdiri puluhan tahun dan diwariskan turun-temurun.

'Andai saja Ibu..', Nagisa tersenyum pahit.

Suara dentingan lift membuat Nagisa tersadar akan lamunannya. Sedikit mundur, Nagisa menunggu orang-orang dari dalam lift keluar. Satu orang dengan tato di wajah, satu orang dengan kacamata hitam, satu pria berambut panjang diikat ke belakang, dan satu wanita cantik yang Nagisa kenal sebagai dokter kepala di perusahaan ini. Mereka terburu-buru keluar dan menghilang begitu saja. Nagisa segera memasuki lift dan memencet tombol tiga belas.

Di lantai dua, masuklah dua orang pria dengan jas hitam.

"Kau sudah dengar?", tanya pria berambut silver pada pria berkuncir di sebelahnya, "Dua orang itu kembali ke Jepang."

"Oh ya?", pria berkuncir itu terlihat tertarik, "Para pewaris muda itu?"

"Begitulah. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mendesak sehingga dua orang itu sampai dipanggil kembali ke Jepang.", ujar si rambut silver.

Si pria berkuncir mengangguk, "Bukankah mereka disibukkan dengan proyek di negara-negara lain? Apa Itachi-sama mengundurkan diri?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Beliau akan merintis usahanya sendiri. Jadi adiknya itu yang akan melanjutkan perusahaan ini.", jawab si rambut silver.

"Bersama dengan keturunan pria terakhir Hyuuga itu, ya?"

Nagisa agak tersentak mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Akan merepotkan bekerja dengan orang muda seperti mereka.", pria berambut silver itu keluar di lantai sebelas. Disusul oleh pria berkuncir barusan.

"Ibu..", bisik Nagisa. Ia menunduk dan menunggu pintu lift terbuka saat bunyi berdenting terdengar. Dengan tergesa, Nagisa keluar dari ruangan sempit itu tanpa melihat ke depan lagi. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menabrak seseorang sampai bekal yang dibawanya terjatuh.

"Ah!", teriak Nagisa. Langsung ia membungkuk minta maaf, "Maafkan, saya, Pak.. Saya tidak sengaja."

Pria yang ditabraknya tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun, "Tak apa."

Segera Nagisa mengambil bungkusan bekalnya dan memeluknya. Sekali lagi, ia membungkuk, "Terima kasih."

Pria yang sedang sendirian itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju lift. Dengan segera ia memasuki ruangan itu dan sedikit berpikir sebelum memencet tombol angka. Nagisa berbalik menatap sosok pria dewasa itu dengan mata kaget. Pria itu bertubuh tinggi, sangat tinggi bila dibandingkan dengannya. Nagisa mengira pria itu memiliki tinggi 185 cm, dengan rambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang, dan..

Nagisa memandang kagum saat kedua mata pria itu bertemu pandang dengannya. Dapat dilihatnya ekspresi terkejut di raut pria tinggi itu,

Saat mata perak itu...

...bertemu mata perak yang lain.

Dan pintu lift itu menutup.

-

Hinata membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Isi pesan yang masuk ke _inbox e-mail­-_nya itu terlalu mengejutkan dan tiba-tiba. Singkat, sangat padat dan membuat jantung Hinata serasa akan copot.

**-**

_**Aku kembali, Hinata.**_

_**Dari : **__Neji neji__

_**Kepada**__ : Hinata velvet_blue__

_**Cc**__ : - _

_**Badan Pesan**__ :_

_Hinata._

_Malam ini penerbangan Japan Airlines akan membawaku kembali ke Jepang. Mendadak sekali, aku juga terkejut. Tunggu aku, ya._

_Je t'aime._

_**-**_

_**Hapus. Balas. Teruskan. Spam.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**Bersambung...**

-

Nah, kan? Kayak film Korea jadinya..

Karena ceritanya aja udah panjang (kalo satu chapter sedikit, bisa2 jadinya belasan chapter. Makanya sengaja dipress sedemikian rupa biar muat jadi 7 chpater) jadi saya mbacot dikit aja. Saya suka deh ama Nagisa ama Haruka yang saya gambarin. Sebisa mungkin si Nagisa ini Hinata abis dan Haruka ini Lee abis, hehe. Mungkin chapter2 ke depannya, porsi OC nggak akan sebanyak di sini. Sedikit spoiler, Nagisa bakalan sangat eksis sebagai akibat dari dosa, tapi dia sendiri tidak berdosa. Oh, ya! Mampir ke http://gheethegoth(dot)deviantart(dot)com yah!

Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Semoga Nagisa dan Haruka nggak marry sue.

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung.

.the supernova.


	3. Pride

"Dari sekian banyak pria yang pantas mendampingimu, kenapa aku?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap kedua mata wanita di hadapannya.

Suasana di gereja tua itu sepi. Kebaktian baru saja berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Jamaat yang barusan mengikuti ibadat sore sudah keluar dari ruangan besar itu. Meninggalkan Naruto berdua dengan wanita yang mulai besok secara resmi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Wanita berambut biru panjang itu menatap Naruto, bibirnya menyunggingkan satu senyuman.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku.." bibir wanita itu sedikit bergetar dan senyumannya berubah pahit, "aku ini mencintaimu, Naruto.."

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto dengan senyuman terkembang.

Tangan wanita bernama Hinata itu tersentak. Ditatapnya wajah ramah itu dengan mata yang siap menjatuhkan air hangat, "Naruto, kau.."

"Aku sudah tahu itu dari awal, kalau aku bukanlah pria yang kau lihat." kata Naruto lembut, "walau begitu, aku sangat sayang padamu." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "aku pernah bilang kalau aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Hinata membiarkan air matanya jatuh, "Tapi kau juga tidak mencintaiku, kan?" tanya Hinata. Sepasang matanya tak lepas memandang mata biru langit itu. Naruto terdiam. Tak dapat dipungkirinya makna kata 'sayang' dan 'cinta' itu berbeda.

"Karena persamaan itulah, kita menikah." jawab Naruto. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Air matanya mengalir deras. Naruto menepuk pelan kepala Hinata dan mengusap rambut biru itu perlahan. Dibiarkannya Hinata menangis selama beberapa menit, "sudah sore, Hinata-chan. Besok kita harus siap pagi-pagi sekali."

Hinata menghapus air matanya, "Kau duluanlah ke mobil. Aku mau disini sebentar lagi." wanita itu tersenyum pada Naruto, "pergilah."

"Baik, baik." Naruto beranjak keluar, "jangan terlalu lama. Udara malam tak baik untuk kandunganmu, Hinata-chan."

Hinata mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada calon suaminya itu. Sepeninggalan Naruto, Hinata beranjak dari bangkunya dan melangkah ke depan altar. Berhadapan dengan Tuhan-nya, serta sang perawan suci. Hinata menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya, berdoa. Berdoa untuk pernikahannya besok. Untuk calon bayi yang kini ada di rahimnya. Untuk..

Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengar sebuah kidung yang sangat dikenalnya.

_Ave Maria_

_/Hail Mary/_

Bibir itu kembali tersenyum. Suara dari anak-anak paduan suara gereja yang sedang berlatih _choir_. Hinata ikut menyenandungkan doa itu.

_Gratia plena. Maria, gratia plena_

_/Full of grace. Mary, full of grace/_

Hinata menarik nafas lagi, mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

_Maria, gratia plena_

_/Mary, full of grace/_

Sepasang mata lavender itu membuka, menatap betapa agungnya sang perawan suci di sana. Wanita yang mengandung Tuhan. Wanita dengan wajah penuh kedamaian dan cinta. Wanita yang diperintahkan Bapa untuk menjadi bunda di bumi.

_Dominus tecum_

_/The Lord is with thee/_

'Aku tak sanggup..' lantunan lagu yang dinyanyikan Hinata bergetar. Air mata kembali jatuh, 'Tuhan, aku tak mungkin sanggup membunuhnya, Tuhan..'

_Benedicta tu in mulieribus_

_/Blessed art thou among women/_

Katupan tangan itu terpisah. Kini Hinata menangis sambil memeluk perutnya yang sedikit membesar. Kandungan itu sudah berumur lima bulan, 'Anakku..' Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya, 'Bunda Maria.. Dosaku.. Dosaku dan dia..' wanita itu kini terjatuh berlutut, "anak ini tidak berdosa, Bunda.. Kamilah yang berdosa.."

_Et benedictus fructus ventris_

_/And blessed is the fruit of thy womb/_

Hinata terus berlutut dan menangis sambil memeluk perutnya. Dimana buah cinta terlarangnya sedang tumbuh dan berkembang. Seonggok daging juga darah yang nyaris dibunuhnya karena tekanan dari ayah dan seorang yang mengandung—tidak. Bahkan sebagai seorang manusia, mana mungkin Hinata sanggup merenggut nyawa orang lain, 'Apalagi sebagai wanita. Sebagai seorang.. Ibu.'

_Tui, Jesus_

_/Jesus/_

_Sancta Maria_

_/Holy Mary/_

_Mater dei_

_/Mother of God/_

"Berkati dia, Bunda.." desis Hinata di antara tangisnya, 'berkati anakku yang akan lahir ke dunia yang kejam ini.. Berkati ibuku yang selalu menangis semenjak hari itu... Juga calon suamiku yang bersedia mencintainya seperti anak sendiri..' Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya, 'juga dirinya.. Ayah anak ini..'

_Ora pro nobis peccatoribus_

_/Pray for us sinners/_

_Nunc et in hora mortis nostrae_

_/Now and at the hour of our death/_

_Amen_

_/Amen/_

_._

_._

**The Perfect Sins**

the seven deadly sins : **Pride**

Sabaku no Ghee

.

.

_'Kau pilih sendiri, kau yang keluar atau dia yang keluar! Atau aku? Ini benar-benar memalukan, mau kutaruh dimana mukaku?'_

_'Demi Tuhan, bagaimana kalian bisa..'_

_'TIDAK! HENTIKAN! JANGAN PUKUL DIA, AYAH!'_

_'Jangan panggil aku ayah.. Aku tak pernah.. Aku tak pernah membesarkan gadis pelacur sepertimu.. Jangan..'_

_'Kakak! Bertahanlah! Hubungi rumah sakit!'_

_'Paman!'_

_'Ayah..'_

_'Jangan sentuh aku!'_

_'Ni.. Nii-san, perutku...'_

_'HINATA!'_

"!" bola mata lavender itu membuka karena keterkejutan, membuatnya seolah terbelalak karena dikejar pleh kengerian yang amat sangat. Memang, kelebat-kelebat masa lalu itu masih menghantuinya, meneror lewat bunga tidurnya yang selalu terasa makin membusuk dari hari ke hari. Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya dan merembes ke sprei berwarna putih yang ditidurinya. Hyuuga itu memejamkan matanya sebentar, mencoba melupakan bayangan yang masih terasa segar dalam ingatan lalu duduk di atas ranjang _spring bed_-nya. Dicobanya untuk menarik nafas satu-dua kali, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan diri.

Melirik suhu yang dihasilkan oleh pendingin ruangan, pantas saja. Dua puluh enam derajat. Bodoh, ia lupa akan perbedaan cuaca antara New York dan Tokyo. Pantas saja tadi malam ia merasa sangat kepanasan sampai harus membuka piyama bagian atasnya.

"Mimpi.." desisnya setelah sepenuhnya sadar kalau ia tidak berada di ruang keluarga Hyuuga Manor, melainkan kamar pribadinya yang sudah sangat lama ia tinggalkan. Disibakkan rambut coklat gelap sepunggungnya ke belakang, mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi kening, lalu menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mimpi, memang iya, namun entah kenapa dari hari ke hari mimpi itu terasa semakin nyata. Semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Seakan siap menyeret dirinya ke dalam dunia tersebut, dan membolak-balikkan kenyataan dengan alam bawah sadar. Bibirnya kembali membuka, "tenangkan dirimu, Neji.. Tak ada apa-apa.. Semua akan berjalan baik.." ia mencoba memantrai diri sendiri, "aku butuh mencuci muka."

_And I said it's too late to apologize-_

Baru saja hendak beranjak ke kamar mandi, Blackberry Strom-nya sudah keburu berdering. Pria itu menyingkirkan selimut yang ia kenakan, menyambar ponsel yang masih berputar-putar karena getaran di atas meja lampu, dan menekan tombol _'answer'_ segera setelah ia melihat nama yang tertera. Bagus sekali, pagi ini ia dibangunkan oleh mimpi buruk, dan berlanjut dengan harus menghadapi orang yang akan membawa hari-harinya terasa lebih buruk. Bukan karena orang di seberang hubungan seluler ini menyusahkan, namun karena hari pertamanya di Tokyo ini akan langsung diwarnai oleh desain, rapat dan kontrak jual beli.

"Selamat pagi." sapa pria berumur tiga puluhan itu dengan nada sopan, sekalipun ia tahu nada semacam itu kurang diperlukan, "sesuatu buruk sedang terjadi, eh?"

Tawa mengejek yang terdengar dingin terdengar, "Selamat pagi, Hyuuga Neji. Sungguh kejutan Anda mengangkat ponsel di deringan pertama."

"Singkirkan nada menyebalkan itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sedang tidak berminat berbasa-basi." komentar Neji sambil berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Memperlihatkan dada bidang dan perut atletis hasil latihan fisiknya yang sedikit lembab oleh keringat. Neji menyambar sebuah handuk putih yang tergantung di kursi kerjanya dan menyeka tubuh bagian atasnya, "jadi, ada apa? Kumohon jangan suruh aku merancang konsep atau _site plan_ atau sejenisnya. Aku masih _jetlag_."

"Kalaupun memang iya, bukan kamu yang berurusan dengan autocad dan 3ds Max, kan?" Sasuke membalas dengan nada tak kalah tajam, "sudah tiba di Tokyo, eh? Pesawatku _delay. _Sesuatu terjadi dan aku terjebak di bandara antah berantah. Sudah kuduga seharusnya tidak percaya dengan paket JAL _Premium Economy._"

"Kau menelponku hanya untuk mengeluh?" tanya Neji sambil melemparkan handuknya ke keranjang cucian, "jadi, kapan kau akan muncul di Tokyo? Dan sebenarnya, aku mempertanyakan kenapa kau mau-maunya mengambil penerbangan ekonomi."

"Osaka, bukan Tokyo. Aku berangkat dari Los Angeles, dan soal kenapa aku memilih penerbangan ini, jelas karena harganya hanya $1634.40. Sebelum pajak. Sesekali aku ingin merasakan kehidupan miskin." jawab Sasuke asal-asalan, "kalau mau ke Tokyo, aku harus mengambil penerbangan dari New York, dan kau tahu jarak San Diego dan New York itu lebih jauh daripada Sapporo ke Okinawa. Lebih baik aku sampai di Osaka dan mencari tumpangan sampai ke Tokyo." jelasnya panjang lebar. Ya, orang bodoh juga tahu kalau San Diego jauh lebih dekat ke Los Angeles daripada New York.

Neji tertawa kecil, "Aku tak tahu kau sedang kesulitan keuangan." canda si Hyuuga yang kini sedang mengisi gelas dengan air putih dari dispenser, "tahu begitu aku menyuruhmu mencairkan cek hasil dari San Diego kemarin. Sepertinya cukup untuk sekedar ongkos taksi." Neji menegak habis isi gelas di tangannya sebelum berbicara lagi, "aku yakin, HSBC ada dimana pun. Kalau kau tahu maksudku."

"Hah, lebih baik aku menggadaikan kepala ikat pinggangku saja, terima kasih." Sasuke menjawab ketus. Ia memang tidak berharap kalau Neji akan menghiburnya, namun dijadikan bahan olokan ketika ia stress dengan keadaan tak menentu seperti ini jelas bukan harapannya. Kalau tidak ingat akan presentase saham yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Hyuuga dan tahun-tahun dimana mereka bersekolah bersama, Sasuke bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut neji dengan kaos kakinya. Tak perlu menyebut merk-sudah pasti harganya tak kurang dari lima puluh Euro.

"Kuanggap masalahmu selesai, ada hal lain yang perlu kita bicarakan?" tanya Neji yang kini sudah mengganti kegiatan dari urusan minum menjadi perjalanan singkat berkeliling kamar untuk mencari _remote_ televisi, "aku harus mandi dan sesegera mungkin ke Shinjuku atau tetua Uchiha dan Hyuuga akan memotong leherku." segera setelah menemukan _remote, _Neji langsung mencari saluran yang menyiarkan berita. NHK. CNN. Apapun yang bisa memberinya informasi soal Wall Street.

"Tidak, dengar, berikan aku satu menit. Aku mau curhat." Sasuke langsung mengajukan kompensasi, "aku rugi sekian juta dollar karena banjir di Orchid Road, sial."

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Amerika?"

"Singapura." Sasuke menjawab cepat.

"Syukurlah." Neji mencoba menghibur, "pertama, karena dollar Singapura, dan kedua.. Karena _Nationwide Insurance_ yang sangat kamu percayai itu bisa diandalkan." Hyuuga itu membesarkan volume televisi ketika melihat NHK sedang menyiarkan perkembangan saham dan valas hari ini, "berapa lama untuk _recovery_, omong-omong?"

Denging yang cukup nyaring dan suara operator bandara dapat Sasuke dengar, dan hal itu tentu saja terdengar oleh Neji. Hal itu membuat Sasuke mendengus, "Entahlah, tapi kudengar Liat Towers, kawasan yang paling parah hancurnya itu butuh empat minggu. Wendy's mengalami kerugian lima ratus ribu dollar Singapura, omong-omong." kini pria berambut hitam itu memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kanan, "untunglah keempat ritelku ada di Lucky Plaza. Ahli feng shui itu ternyata bisa membaca keadaan dua tahun ke depan." ujar Sasuke sambil mengingat Mr. Lee, koleganya di Singapura.

"_Affirmative_. Dan dari yang kudengar, apa kau sudah seharusnya pergi dari sana dan terbang ke Osaka?" tanya Neji setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan curhat paginya, "tenanglah, Sasuke. Kalau kau kehabisan uang untuk makan malam, pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu." canda Neji sambil membaca _newsticker_ di layar televisi, "oh, Haleluya!"

"Begitulah, kurasa lebih baik aku kembali ke pesawat. Sesampainya aku di Tokyo, kau harus menolongku soal _Prudential Financial_. Aku tak mau merugi lagi." sergah Sasuke yang dari suaranya, Neji yakin pria itu sedang merapikan laptop atau apapun, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pesawat, "dan apa itu yang membuatmu meneriakkan Haleluya?"

"Indeks Dow Jones kembali ke atas 9000, dan kau pasti tahu apa artinya itu, kan?" Neji mengatakannya penuh antusiasme, "lagipula ada grup estat yang menyatakan kalau penjualan rumah _second _meningkat 3,6 persen."

Sasuke, di belahan dunia lain mendadak tersenyum, "Wow, sungguh sebuah sentimen yang positif. Rasanya ini sudah yang kedua, atau ketiga? Kalau keadaan terus begini, pemasaran rumah tidak akan selemah tahun lalu."

"_You got the idea_." jawab Neji, "saham-saham di Wall Street melaju di jalur hijau, sebagai respons terhadap berbagai berita positif. Ah, sudahlah, kita bisa bicarakan ini lebih dalam kalau kau sudah tiba di Tokyo. Kita bertemu di kantor, atau dalam jamuan?"

Tawa sinis Sasuke terdengar, "_Honestly_, _I'd prefer _300." jawabnya sambil membayangkan interior bar di Ginza yang memberikan suasana ramah tersebut, "oke, aku akan segera masuk pesawat. Sampai jumpa di Tokyo, _and have a nice day_."

Neji tak sempat membalas lagi karena hubungan seluler itu sudah keburu terputus. Tetapi tentu saja, ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap acuh dan dingin kolega sekaligus sahabatnya sedari kecil itu. Hyuuga dan Uchiha adalah dua keluarga dengan kekayaan melimpah dan sudah menjalin hubungan baik selama lima generasi. Namun tak hanya sekedar materi, mereka dikaruniai kejeniusan dan kelicinan untuk memutar kekayaan yang dalam hal ini, bisnis properti. Pemborong, developer, kontraktor, real estate, apapun namanya itu mereka babat dan jadikan lahan bisnis. Bisa dibilang, mereka adalah manusia-manusia setengah dewa yang membuka lapangan pekerjaan ketika keadaan ekonomi dunia berada dalam keadaan compang-camping.

Dan ya, inilah mereka, pewaris-pewaris muda dengan talenta luar biasa; Sasuke dari keluarga Uchiha dan Neji dari keluarga Hyuuga. Diskusi sehari-hari mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari pembicaraan singkat di telepon barusan. Atau ekstrimnya, katakanlah, barusan hanya sekedar kulit luarnya saja. Nyatanya mereka adalah langganan setia JAL-maskapai penerbangan Jepang. Tagihan telepon mereka dalam sebulan bisa digunakan untuk memberi makan keluarga miskin di belahan dunia ketiga. Macbook mereka tak pernah putus dari jaringan internet dan supir mereka bahkan terlihat lebih jago menyetir daripada Lewis Hamilton.

Selamat datang dalam kehidupan para calon CEO muda yang kelak akan memegang dan memutar roda bisnis di Jepang.

Kini, salah satu dari orang terpenting di perusahaan sedang duduk di ujung ranjang, memelototi dengan khusyuk monitor LED 40" keluaran Samsung terbaru, dengan dada telanjang dan rambut acak-acakan. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, memang. Termasuk Hyuuga Neji yang baru bangun tidur dan mengisi waktu sebelum mandi dengan menonton pergerakan saham dunia. Setelah puas dengan perkembangan positif dari Wall Street di New York, Neji langsung memindahkan _chanell_ ke ESPN. Setelah beberapa menit berselang, ia mendengus kesal karena Jepang dikalahkan oleh Belanda dengan skor satu kosong.

"Apa pergerakan saham sedang berada di jalur merah?" suara lembut seorang wanita membuat Neji sedikit tersentak dan menoleh. Ketegangannya langsung menurun ketika melihat siapa yang memasuki kamarnya dengan nampan di tangan. Dua cangkir kopi hitam panas, satu toples kecil berisi gula blok, beberapa _sachet_ krimer dan satu piring berisikan _croissant_ terhidang rapi di atasnya. Wanita itu melewati Neji, lalu meletakkan nampan di atas meja kecil, "tetapi barusan kubaca lewat Blackberry-ku, rasanya Wall Street malah sedang menguat."

Neji tersenyum tipis, "Begitulah. Aku hanya kesal karena kesebelasan kita kalah. Kalau begini, Jepang bisa pulang duluan dari Afrika Selatan."

"Kesebelasan_mu_, kau maksud." tawa kecil si wanita terdengar, "kau tahu negaraku tahun ini tidak ikut berpartisipasi." ia menyibakkan rambut hitamnya ke belakang, lalu memasukkan tiga blok gula dan satu _sachet_ krimer ke dalam salah satu gelas kopi. Neji dapat mendengar dentingan khas sendok logam bertemu cangkir kaca, dan wanita anggun itu sudah berada di sebelahnya, menyodorkan secangkir kopi krim hangat, "silahkan."

"_Xie xie_, Ten-ten." ucap Neji sambil menerimanya dan menyeruput isi cangkir tersebut perlahan, "sempurna seperti biasanya."

Wanita bernama Ten-ten itu menepuk pelan pundak Neji, "Apa hebatnya seorang istri yang tidak bisa membuatkan kopi untuk suaminya?" kata si wanita berkebangsaan Cina tersebut. Sambil mencampurkan dua blok gula ke dalam cangkirnya sendiri, ia duduk di samping Neji, "ayah dan pamanmu sudah berangkat duluan. Katanya mereka akan mengizinkanmu libur dulu hari ini kalau memang kamu masih capek."

"Tidak, aku akan ke kantor hari ini." jawab Neji cepat, "kurasa aku akan mandi dulu, baru sarapan." ia memutuskan sambil meletakkan kembali cangkir di atas piring kecil, lalu berdiri untuk mengembalikannya ke atas nampan, "berita bisnis hari ini cukup membuatku senang. Lagipula Sasuke terjebak dengan pesawat ekonominya di negara antah berantah, jadi aku benar-benar harus masuk."

Ten-ten mengangguk, "Begitu, ya sudah." ia ikut berdiri menghadap Neji, "biar aku yang menyiapkan air hangat, kamu nanti tinggal mandi saja. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut ke kantor, tapi.."

"Ti. Dak." sebelum Ten-ten melanjutkan kalimatnya, Neji keburu memotong, "pokoknya, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu berurusan dengan pekerjaan sampai enam bulan ke depan. Sudah membuat janji dengan dokter Shizune?"

Ten-ten tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya, aku akan periksa kandungan pukul sepuluh. Kurasa masih ada waktu untuk mengurusi air mandimu, pakaianmu, dan mengantarmu ke pintu depan." jawab wanita yang masih mengenakan pakaian tidur itu, "ya sudah, kamu tunggu sebentar, aku siapkan kamar mandimu dulu." dikecupnya sekilas pipi sang suami, lalu Ten-ten berjalan menuru kamar mandi pribadi mereka yang sebenarnya bisa dijadikan satu kamar lainnya. Tentu saja itu belum termasuk dengan _walk in closet_ tempat pasangan itu menggantungkan koleksi pakaian bermerk dunia mereka.

Neji membalasnya dengan senyuman lemah, dan membiarkan istrinya beranjak. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, bahkan setelah Ten-ten mengandung calon pewarisnya, Neji merasa kalau ia masih belum bisa membahagiakan istrinya. Wanita berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun asal Republik Rakyat Cina. Cantik, cerdas, berkepribadian kuat dan memiliki otak bisnis yang luar biasa. Mereka bertemu ketika sama-sama ingin meminjam edisi terbaru Times di perpustakaan Harvard University. Lalu keesokan harinya, mereka berkenalkan karena sama-sama mengambil magister manajemen. Keesokannya lagi, mereka mulai berjanji makan bersama di Manchaster United Cafe untuk menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Seiring waktu berlalu, persahabatan mereka bahkan lebih dekat daripada mereka yang sedang berpacaran.

Ketika ayah Neji tahu kalau Ten-ten adalah putri tunggal pemilik saham terbesar di Cina, yang notabene keadaan ekonominya tetap stabil sekalipun krisis moneter global mencabik-cabik perekonomian dunia, tiba-tiba saja pernikahan itu terjadi.

Bukan Neji tidak berusaha untuk mencintai istrinya itu, namun ia selalu merasa kalau pernikahan ini adalah persetujuan dua keluarga. Ia sendiri merasa lebih nyaman sebagai sahabat baik bagi wanita luar biasa itu. Sebenarnya begitu. Terkutuklah dirinya ini. Yang selalu membayangkan satu wanita lain ketika sedang berada di samping sang istri yang selalu setia padanya. Ketika ia makan malam bersama Ten-ten. Ketika ia berdiskusi bersama Ten-ten. Ketika ia bangun pagi dan menemukan Ten-Ten. Bahkan ketika ia sedang bercinta dengan Ten-ten. Neji memejamkan matanya, erat.

Kini ia sudah berada di Tokyo. Haruskah ia mulai mencari keberadaan wanita itu? Dirinya yang memanjangkan helaian mahkota berwarna indigo gelap?

"Neji?"

Kembali, ia tersentak ketika suara wanita memanggilnya, "Eh, iya? Maaf, aku melamun."

"Dasar, kamu ini. Kalau benar-benar capek, tinggallah di rumah." Ten-ten berjalan ke arah lemari, membuka dan mengambil sebuah handuk untuk diserahkannya pada Neji, "ini handuknya. Air panas sudah kucampur dengan minyak lavender, bagus untuk relaksasi. Awas jangan sampai tertidur, ya. Lalu-"

Ten-ten tidak melanjutkan bicaranya karena bibir Neji sudah berada di sana, mengunci bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Kecupan singkat, dan ringan. Suatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak satu-dua kali terjadi, dan selalu membuat wanita Cina itu terkejut. Neji menjauhkan bibirnya dan memaksakan diri tersenyum, "Terima kasih ya. Kamu istri yang baik." ucapnya sambil mengusap pipi Ten-ten lembut, "aku mandi dulu." setelah menepuk pelan kepala sang istri, Neji mengalungkan handuknya ke leher dan maemasuki ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut. Langsung dikuncinya pintu lalu memunggunginya, memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang. Aroma lavender dan uap hangat memanjakan indera penciumannya, membuat Neji sedikit rileks.

_Demi Kristus, kutuklah aku._

_Aku yang tak bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan benang-benang masa lalu._

_Aku yang tak pernah melupakan wanita yang terlarang untuk kucintai._

_Dan aku yang mengikat wanita lain yang tak bisa aku cintai._

_._

_._

**Hello, Hyuuga Neji!**

**Inbox (2)**

**Draft**

**Outbox**

**Spam (104) **[empty]

**Trash **[empty]

Neji mengarahkan jempol kanannya ke _link_ bertuliskan _'inbox_' dan membukanya. Satu dari _mailer daemon_, menyatakan kalau salah satu pesannya tidak terkirim. Neji mengerenyitkan dahi, membuka pesan tersebut dan kesan sendiri karena _e-mail_ penerima sudah _expired_. Sepertinya cara pengiriman lewat pos memang belum bisa dibilang ketinggalan zaman kalau situasinya begini. Satu _e-mail_ lainnya berupa iklan dari salah satu _newsletter _yang menjadi langganan Neji. Rupanya Ikea sedang menawarkan furnitur baru, dan trend terkini adalah Lexman Boxes. Beli dua, dapat tiga dengan harga $38.

Tidak ada pesan dari Hinata.

Tidak ada balasan dari pesan yang Neji kirimkan semalam.

"Ada apa, ya.." gumamnya bingung, "biasanya Hinata membuka _e-mail_ malam hari dan selalu membalas.." Neji mengetuk-ngetukkan pelan ponsel ke dahinya. Mencoba berpikir positif, meyakinkan kalau ada kemungkinan internet rumah adik sepupunya itu terputus karena Naruto belum membayar tagihan. Sedari tadi ia kembali memuat ulang halaman tersebut, berharap agar kotak masuknya bertambah satu lagi saja. Atau berharap akan ada _push e-mail_ masuk ke ponselnya. Sampai sedan mewahnya berhenti, namun supir pribadinya ngeri sendiri melihat tuannya melotot pada layar ponsel seakan ingin memakannya.

"Anu.. Tuan Muda?" supir berambut hitam sedikit acak itu memberanikan diri menegur, "kita sudah sampai." dan kata-kata itu bertepatan dengan satpam perusahaan yang membukakan pintu bagi Neji.

"Apa? Oh." menoleh, ia menemukan seorang dengan pakaian jas lengkap berwarna hitam, kacamata hitam dan _wireless mic_ menempel di telinga. Neji mengatur nafas dan menyambar tasnya, barulah melangkahkan kaki ke luar mobil, "terima kasih." dikembalikannya ekspresi tenang dan seakan tak punya perasaan sambil melangkah masuk ke gedung puluhan lantai tersebut. Beberapa anak perusahaan memang memerlukan dua sampai empat lantai sendiri, sementara para petinggi bercokol di lantai nyaris paling atas. Neji menganggukkan kepala pada semua orang yang langsung memberi hormat padanya, dan berjalan menuju lift.

Melewati orang-orang yang berpengaruh di seluruh Jepang, para pemegang saham, penanam modal, karyawan rendahan, _cleaning service, _pemilik tanah, Neji baru menyadari betapa besar lobi perusahaan ini. Sebenarnya ia sudah menyadari semenjak melihat perspektifnya, apalagi ketika melihat gambar kerjanya. Namun memang di sanalah seninya arsitektur, ketika seseorang bisa merasakan pengalaman ruang yang luar biasa. Neji benar-benar merasa kecil di sini, namun tetap bisa merasakan ruangan-ruangan lain yang tercipta karena kegiatan yang terjadi di sana-sini. Terasa sekali kalau di tempat ini terjadi perputaran uang berilyar-milyar yen setiap harinya.

Sambil mengira-ngira siapa yang sudah menanti di ruangan pribadinya sebagai sekretaris, Neji menekan tombol lift dan menunggunya membuka. Butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya pria berumur tiga puluh awal itu tiba di lantai teratas dan melangkah ringan menuju ruangan pribadinya. Direktur Teknik, Hyuuga Neji dengan sederet gelar pendidikan yang didapatkannya dengan susah payah. Begitulah tulisan yang tertempel di depan pintu kaca, membuat si pemilik ruangan tersenyum bangga sebelum mengayunkan daun pintu. Voila. Senyuman itu melebar penuh kepuasan melihat ruang kerjanya yang bernuansa minimalis.

Neji meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, lalu menghambur ke luar ruangannya. Benar saja, tak jauh dari ruangannya, ada ruangan milik Sasuke selaku Direktur Keuangan. Mereka berdua benar-benar akan menguras otak bersama di lantai ini. Sepertinya sekretaris mereka belum dipilihkan, dan suasana di lantainya senyap. Mungkin para tetua tak menyangka kalau ia nekad datang hari ini. Menimang, Neji akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke lantai tiga belas. Kembali ke kotak besi, ia mengangguk singkat pada beberapa karyawan yang tak sengaja satu lift bersamanya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia sudah melangkahkan kaki ke luar di lantai yang ia tuju.

"Hubungan masyarakat.." desisnya sambil memasuki ruangan divisi tersebut, menyambangi orang terdekat yang ada di sana dan menyapanya, "apa Naruto Uzumaki ada di sini?" tanya Neji, tanpa peduli siapa yang barusan ia tanya.

"Oh, Hyuuga-sama, selamat siang." pemuda yang diajak bicara oleh Neji membungkukkan tubuhnya sedalam mungkin, "sayang sekali, ia baru saja ke lantai satu. Anu, mesin fotokopi di lantai ini bermasalah, jadi Uzumaki-kun ke lantai satu untuk menggandakan dokumen.."

Neji mengangguk pelan, "Segera ajukan permohonan perbaikan pada divisi sarana prasarana. Jangan menunda."

"Baik, Hyuuga-sama." jawab pemuda itu sambil kembali membungkukkan tubuh dan menghilang begitu saja di belokan menuju ruangan divisi sarana prasarana. Neji menghela nafas. Padahal ia baru saja dari lobi, namun pria berambut terang seperti Naruto gagal ditemukannya. Mungkin belasan tahun berselang bisa mengubah Naruto sampai tak bisa ia kenali, atau memang orang di lobi barusan sedang banyak-banyaknya. Akhirnya Neji memutuskan untuk menyusul ke lantai satu. Ia tak bisa menunda kalau sudah berurusan dengan Hinata. Dan jelas, ia tak mau memanggil Naruto ke ruangannya untuk masalah pribadi seperti ini.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, dalam kurun waktu lima belas menit, Hyuuga Neji menunggu lift. Ini dia malasnya berurusan dengan perusahaan multinasional, apalagi berurusan dengan properti. Terlalu banyak perut yang menunggu diberi makan. Kebutuhan ruang yang membengkak versus keterbatasan lahan, membuat desain mau tak mau dilarikan menjadi puluhan tingkat. Neji sedang melirik arloji Cartier-nya, lalu dengan tergesa memasuki lift sampai-sampai nyaris tidak mempedulikan seorang gadis kecil yang ditabraknya. Atau menabraknya, entahlah. Pokoknya mereka bertabrakan.

"Ah!" Neji bisa mendengar suara lembut si gadis yang terdengar kaget, "maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya tidak sengaja." ia juga melirik sebentar, menemukan tubuh mungil itu membungkuk sehingga ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Yang Neji lihat hanya rambut panjang berwarna nyaris sama dengan miliknya, namun ia tak begitu ambil peduli.

Neji mengangguk singkat, "Tak apa." balasnya, tanpa mengubah ekspresinya sama sekali dan melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki lift. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan ketika gadis kecil itu memungut benda miliknya yang terjatuh, malah sibuk mencari tombol bundar bertuliskan 'GF' atau _ground floor_.

"Terima kasih.." si gadis mendesis, kembali memeluk benda yang barusan ia jatuhkan.

Pria berkedudukan tinggi itu menatap lurus, tepat ketika pintu lift menutup dan membelalak ketika menemukan bola mata sewarna miliknya. Bola mata milik sang gadis. Hal yang sangat membuatnya tersentak sampai-sampai refleks tangannya menekan tombol untuk kembali membuka pintu lift. _Hinata? Mustahil!_ Neji menunggu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya pintu alumunium itu benar-benar membuka, dan penampilan gadis di hadapannya itu benar-benar membuat jantung sang Hyuuga terasa meloncat sampai ke tenggorokan. Kakinya terasa benar-benar lemas ketika melangkah mendekati gadis itu.

"Kamu.." Neji benar-benar kacau ketika melihat rambut panjang berwarna coklat itu. Melihat tubuh ramping semampai itu. Pakaian sederhana itu. Kulit kuning itu. Dan terlebih, bola mata yang setali tiga uang dengan miliknya itu. Tremor menguasai tangan kanan Neji ketika ia mengulurkannya untuk menyentuh wajah sang gadis, "..astaga, ini benar-benar tidak mungkin... Terjadi.."

Refleks gadis itu adalah mundur satu langkah, dan membelalakkan matanya karena takut, "Tu.. Tuan, sa.. Saya sudah meminta maaf.. A.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Lavender milik Neji tertutup sebentar ketika mendengar suara sang gadis. Suara yang seakan membawanya dalam pusaran waktu dan berakhir pada empat belas tahun lalu. Demi Tuhan, Neji seakan melihat Hinata di kala terakhir kali mereka berjumpa. Ketika masih berumur sama dengan gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Akal sehat Neji berpacu, berpikir siapa gerangan dirinya yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot ketakutan dan kebingungan. Apakah ia mengenalnya?

_Ya, jelas saja kau mengenalnya. Kau pantau pertumbuhannya semenjak ia lahir ke dunia. Kau lihat ia merangkak. Kau lihat ia berdiri. Kau lihat ia mencoba bedak milik ibunya. Kau lihat ia tersenyum di depan tart dengan lilin angka enam di atasnya. Kau lihat dia memegang piala ketika menjuarai lomba cerdas cermat. Kau lihat ia memakai seragam sekolah menengah pertama. Kau melihat ia dari hari ke hari, bulan ke bulan, tahun ke tahun lewat foto-foto yang Hinata kirimkan kepadamu._

"Kamu. Na-"

"Lho, Nagisa? Sedang apa di sini?"

Suara seorang lainnya, berasal dari pintu lift yang baru saja membuka memecahkan hening di antara mereka berdua. Spontan saja baik Neji dan gadis bernama Nagisa itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Melihat seorang pria berambut pirang terang berdiri di sana, Nagisa langsung menghambur ke orang itu dan memegangi lengannya erat-erat. Pemandangan yang membuat Neji merasa sesak, dan entah kenapa ia juga tak memiliki refleks apapun ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut. Si pria pirang memandang bingung pada gadis itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ne-" terkesiap, ia nyaris melupakan tata krama, "ah.. Hyuuga-sama. Selamat siang." buru-buru ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sekaligus menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak jelas apa namanya. Emosi kedua pria ini campur aduk karena pertemuan yang tidak direncanakan sebelumnya.

"Selamat siang.. Uzumaki-san." butuh beberapa detik sampai Neji benar-benar mampu menguasai logikanya, dan mengembalikan wibawanya, "kudengar.. Mesin fotokopi rusak, jadi kau harus ke lobi? Lain kali pastikan tak ada sarana yang lama dibiarkan terbangkelai, apa. Kamu mengerti?" _demi Tuhan aku tak ingin membahas itu!_ Neji mendehem sekali.

Uzumaki Naruto mengangguk, "Begitulah. Maafkan keteledoran kami."

"Tak masalah. Jangan sampai terjadi lagi." Neji melirik gadis kecil yang makin erat memeluk lengan Naruto dan akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya, "putrimu?"

"Saya mengerti." ucap Naruto. Merasakan kalau Nagisa ketakutan, Naruto menyangka sesuatu terjadi sebelum ia datang. Sungguh pun ia tidak tahu betapa sulit bagi Neji untuk melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Dengan ringan, ia menjawab, "haha, iya begitulah."

Neji memandangi Nagisa dengan perasaan tak bisa didefinisikan, "Begitu.. Sudah besar sekali ya.." ucapnya lirih sambil tersenyum, "kamu.. Benar-benar mirip dengan ibumu."

"Eh?" Nagisa mengerenyitkan dahi, pertanda ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Naruto." kali ini Neji memanggil Naruto dengan nama depannya, "kenapa tidak kau jelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya?" tanya sang Hyuuga sambil mempersantai posisi berdirinya. Berharap suasana tak enak ini segera mencair.

"Oh, baiklah.. Nah, Nagisa. Beliau adalah Hyuuga Neji-sama, salah satu pewaris perusahaan ini dan menjabat sebagai Direktur Teknik, eh.. Benar, kan?" Naruto melihat Neji mengangguk, dan meneruskan kalimatnya, "beliau adalah kakak sepupu ibumu. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu dan beri salam yang benar."

Bibir Nagisa membentuk huruf 'O' dan segera membungkuk, "Perkenalkan, saya Uzumaki Nagisa, suatu kehormatan berkenalan dengan Anda, Hyuuga-sama."

Neji tertawa kecil dan memberanikan diri untuk menepuk pelan pundak gadis mungil itu, "Jangan sungkan begitu. Kita kan berhubungan darah." _bahkan terlalu erat dari yang pernah bisa kau bayangkan_, "lagipula, aku ini kan kakak sepupu Hinata.." _bahkan terlalu dekat dari yang pernah bisa kau bayangkan_, "jadi.. Jangan panggil Hyuuga-sama. Kau boleh memangilku dengan sebutan 'paman' kalau kau mau."

Dan tak ada yang tahu, betapa sakitnya hati seorang Hyuuga Neji ketika memerintahkan Nagisa melakukan hal itu.

"Ba.. Baiklah, Neji-jiisan.." Nagisa terlihat lebih rileks, "ah.. Itu.." kembali menghadap Naruto, Nagisa memberikan bungkusan bekal pada pria berambut pirang itu, "ini bekalnya, Tou-san. Barusan Kaa-san menyuruhku mengantarkan, maaf tidak memberi tahu dulu.." ucapnya dengan nada sedikit tak enak.

"Wah, terima kasih." Naruto menerima bungkusan tersebut dan menepuk pelan kepala putri tunggalnya itu, "lalu? Kamu sudah makan? Kalau belum, kita bisa makan bersama di kantin perusahaan. Biar makananmu Tou-san yang bayar."

Keakraban antara Naruto dan Nagisa, entah kenapa membuat Neji merasakan panas yang sangat asing membakar dadanya. Tak hanya dari cara Nagisa memeluk lengan Naruto. Tetapi juga bahasa non formal yang mereka gunakan. Bagaimana Naruto dan Nagisa tertawa dengan cara yang mirip. Saat Naruto melingkarkan lengannya dan merangkul bagu mungil Nagisa. Namun yang paling menyakitkan adalah setiap kali Nagisa memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Tou-san'. Ayah.

"Kebetulan sudah waktunya makan siang, Naruto." Neji mengembalikan perhatian mereka berdua padanya, "ajaklah.. Putrimu.." sejenak, ia memejamkan mata. Menelan kepahitan ketika harus mengatakannya, "makan siang bersama. Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mentraktir kalian.. Namun rasanya aku ada.. Urusan lain."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Sangat bisa dimengerti." jawabnya sambil merangkul erat Nagisa dengan kebanggaan seorang ayah, "kalau begitu, kami permisi duluan." ucapnya ketika Neji mundur untuk memberikan jalan bagi mereka berdua. Nagisa juga tersenyum sopan pada pamannya sebelum memasuki lift. Mereka berdua sempat bercerita sambil saling melemparkan tawa, sampai akhirnya pintu lift itu menutup dan membawa mereka ke lantai dua.

Meninggalkan Neji yang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ingin lari membabi buta dan menjatuhkan diri dari lantai tiga belas.

.

.

_**To**__ : Hinata velvet_blue_sunset__(at)__yahoo__(dot)__com_

_**Cc**__. : -_

_**Subject**__ : -_

_Attach file : -_

_Hinata. Aku sudah bertemu dengan gadis kita. Demi Kristus, dia begitu cantik. Dia mengingatkanku akan kamu. Aku hampir saja mengira kalau dia itu kau. Dia benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi anak Naruto, dia terlalu cantik untuk itu. Hahaha, aku bercanda._

_Hinata, aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, membelikannya gaun-gaun indah dan sepatu-sepatu mahal. Aku sedih melihat pakaiannya, ia seharusnya mengenakan warna-warna ceria dan pakaian-pakaian baru. Aku juga ingin membawanya ke resoran mahal. Aku tak tega melihatnya makan bersama di kantin perusahaan. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Rasanya aku siap mengorbankan apapun agar aku bisa memeluknya dan mencium pipinya._

_Kapan-kapan, izinkan aku membawanya jalan-jalan. Kalau bisa, ikutlah denganku. Tolong balas pesanku, Hinata. Angkat teleponku. Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu._

_Send. Save as Draft. Cancel._

Neji meng-_klik 'send'_ dan membiarkan pesan itu terkirim. Lalu ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya seakan berdoa, dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Menikmati rasa sakit yang sedari tadi masih belum hilang.

_Karena seharusnya akulah yang kau genggam tangannya._

_Karena seharusnya akulah yang kau panggil dengan sebutan 'ayah'._

_._

_._

_**...bersambung**_

CAPEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

dikebut biar sehari kelar. Buset dari pagi coy oTL

Demi beibeh yang udah nggambarin nejixhina.. Saya bela2in! Hahaha, maaf nggak diedit sama sekali. Langsung post. Kalo ada typo dan informasi saham udah berubah lagi, MAAF ;A; Gila dua taon yak kagak diapdet =)) ampun beneran minta dirajam ya gua. Perubahan bahasanya mungkin kerasa banget tuh...

Oke, last words.. Repiu ;A;


End file.
